Wake Me
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Prompt: Can you maybe do one where they realize who they are and are having awkward flashbacks and become to embarrassed to even look at each other. / GOLDENQUEEN.


Originally requested by d'evilregal from the On The Tip Of My Tongue fanfiction comments. This will hint to that fanfiction as well as other moments that were not mentioned in that fanfic.

Prompt: Can you maybe do one where they realize who they are and are having awkward flashbacks and become to embarrassed to even look at each other.

Note: I do not own anything OUAT. Rated M for smutty flashbacks.

Additional Information: I am taking the _chemistry_ quote from Regina in S6 and running with that. This means they have _never_ had any sexual interactions before until they were Roni/Weaver. Upon 'waking up' they both realize what they've been up to and cannot even look at one another. Enjoy!

* * *

Regina shook her head as Henry strode in through the doors to her bar. The reaction of pulling him to her and commenting on how much he had grown was something she had to suppress and it took everything in her to do so. She knew now that another one of those genius curses had been cast over the inhabitants of the storybook where Henry found his Cinderella. But as to who cursed them all? She wasn't sure. In fact - she believed that she was the only one awake.

"Roni." He called out as he settled himself in with his laptop, intent on finding more ways to woo the apple of his eye Jacinda. Or at least she hoped it was Jacinda seeing as Ivy could be pegged for bad news from the second Roni set eyes on her. And now that Regina had her wits about who she really was, knowing Ivy is bad news has gone out of the window only to be replaced by one sentence _not gonna happen_ in her head. But she would let Henry find that out for himself, since matters of the heart really isn't any place for a mother to put her foot down. Regina knew that from experience.

"Henry. What's.." Struggling, she placed her hands on the bar. This whole charade would be hard enough without having to pull off still being who she is in front of the others who entered her bar. Let alone Henry. Or Wish realm Hook aka Rodgers. "...what are you going to get up to?"

She didn't even want to think about talking to Rumplestiltskin today. Let alone any other day of the week considering what her memories had been pushing forth all morning long. Sure, her and Rumple had always had _chemistry_ but there was a reason her split self had reacted when she hadn't. It just wasn't _like_ _them_ to go all out and bang each other _breathless_. They could play and tease and flirt better than anyone, but give in hadn't been on their to-do list during their times spent in the Enchanted Forest let alone Storybrooke. No matter how often they thought about it. Or at least she did. She couldn't really assume he had.

"Just looking into ways I can try and help transform that food truck into something more appetizing. I know Rodgers did a great job in helping them, but it looks like shit in the back."

"Does it?"

"Yeah, not to mention the issue of cleaning it up to the standards of being able to actually cook and serve food in it."

"It'll be tough. But if you need my help.." She wanted to offer her assistance in any way she could. But coming right out and admitting to knowing who he was would only serve to push him away. Which was the last thing she wanted.

"Thanks."

He got up then and shuffled near a booth in the back. So she set out to cleaning the glasses needed for today's customers. The past few weeks were all coming up in her mind. Along with memories planted by the curse itself.

She poured herself a shot of the strongest whiskey on her shelf, then tilting her head up she downed it. The angle she had tilted, the liquid sliding down her throat only proved to push forth another one of those earth shattering peeks into the moments she had spent alone with the detective.

 _Warm water hitting her just right, where she wanted it, the jets pulsating against her sensitive skin in the most tantalizing of ways. The detective's lips were on her breast, sucking, nipping, coaxing the jolts of electricity to shoot through her chest and down to her aching core. Steam clogged her senses, her mind hazy in the heightening arousal wracking her frame. She wanted to scream at the tops of her lungs as she ground down against the hand that was also between her legs, giving her swollen lips just the right amount of friction all the while grazing her sensitive nub._

Regina shook herself, pouring another shot in an attempt to forget about the throbbing currently going on at the apex of her legs.

* * *

The only reason they weren't at the bar yet had more to do with the fact of Weaver skating around avoidance. Coming up with more than one thing for them to do during their work hours and Rodgers couldn't quite put his finger on why the man seemed so keen to stay away from Roni. The two of them never seemed to the best of buddies but the fact alone that he had been told to bring the man the next time he visited was enough to make him wonder if the barkeep had seen something in the detective he hadn't. After all she had warned Rodgers about Weaver his first day on the job, hadn't she? So why trust him now? Either way if he didn't find some rope to pull him along by — he might not get to find out.

"Roni had told us to meet her there yesterday, don't you remember?" Rodgers began as they made their way around a vehicle they intended on writing up. Whoever owned it had a taillight out and was parking in a no parking zone. But the driver was nowhere to be found. They had already poked their heads into the surrounding shops to no avail.

Rumplestiltskin had found it difficult to concentrate. Having finally come back around to himself, the presence of Weaver - his cursed persona, still rearing it's head. He could easily keep up the charade, this had come naturally when he had dealt with previous curses even if Weaver was beyond the likes of Gold. Only two things had been eating away at him since he found this new wave of clarity. One being Belfrey and her having control over his persona through the bad things he had done. The second was the fact that since the curse ... him and Regina — well Roni — had been going at it like rabbits. Sure, that was one very insensitive term yes — but the amount in which their cursed selves took to giving into their carnal desires was more than any succubus in the Enchanted Forest could partake.

This entire realization sent his mind reeling with embarrassment at the acts in which they had performed. The utter weakness on his part as he all but begged on many occasion. The same, he noted, could also be said of her. Passion. It could bring even the strongest of beings to their knees. "No, I don't remember." In truth he did. He remembered everything even if the memories forcing through his brain was sending his blood rushing further south than he wanted. And on the job none-the-less.

Secretly, he hoped she would continue to keep their intimate moments to herself. Seeing as they had come to such an agreement silently on many occasion. As far as he knew, she was still cursed. Completely and totally Roni, the bartender. The bar owner. Not his pupil, his apprentice, the Regina he knew back when. Instead she was this version of herself that all but left her mayoral outfits at home with her queen attire. He too had seemed to have forgone the rich pawnbroker attire as well as the leather and silk clothing. They were both toned down, seemingly choosing clothing that screamed these new personas. Strange how he could feel Weaver still inside of him as well as Gold. Both battling it out as Rumplestiltskin put his mind to work on which way would be best to approach this. It could be easy if she were still asleep. He could try and play it up, put on a show as the detective without having to look his pupil in the eyes until she woke up. But what would he do then if she found out he was awake during some of their trysts? Well, he would never hear the end of that.

"Let's go. He's not coming back. I've left him a ticket." Rodgers jarred him out of his own thoughts, which he happily thanked him for silently in his head.

"Right."

They made their way back to the vehicle, Rodgers behind the wheel this time. As soon as Rumplestiltskin climbed into it though, a wave of memory struck him speechless.

 _The heat clouded his brain, the rain outside was in full force belting against windows and the windshield, muddling the image for any ongoers, should there be any. The lights from Roni's bar illuminated the sides of her body in a faded glow. Her skin slick with perspiration as she ground her hips against him with abandon. Her hair was tousled, curls bouncing against her cheeks, eyes shut. His body shook as he fought off his oncoming orgasm, trying to wait a little longer but the vision above him had started to become too much. Still, he pressed his feet against the floorboard giving her his all. Trying as hard as he could, he willed everything inside of him to just look away from the brunette straddling his lap in his own vehicle to no avail. Her tousled hair, mouth open now as soft moans poured from her throat. His eyes were set on her as if trying to etch the image itself into his brain for safe keeping. She mumbled something in a whine as she leaned forward, lips claiming his, a hand snaking out to reach into his hair. He was going to lose it._

"Fuck." His own voice shook the memory away, fading into the background like steam off of a cooling apple pie.

"What was that, what did you say?"

"Nothing." Part of him wanted to go home and forget even facing her today. The other part wanted nothing more than to palm himself through is jeans until he could relieve some tension in his limbs and feed into the thoughts of her sweat slicked body writhing above him. The one half that seaked avoidance, hated himself for the other side. This would indeed be one hell of an internal war for the days to come. And as Rodgers pulled away from the curb with his sights set on not stopping until they reached their destination, Rumple toyed with the idea of how hard he would hit the pavement if he pushed himself out of the moving vehicle and then how long it would take for him to get as far away from everyone as possible.

* * *

As soon as Weaver entered the bar Regina glanced up but the second their eyes met she knew. He wasn't Weaver at all. He was her teacher, her master, the imp. Instantly they both cut their gaze away as if looking would burn their eyes beyond belief. Heat racing to their cheeks and collecting along their ears. Throats dry.

"Why did you want me to bring him?"

Right. Roni had told Wish Hook to bring along the detective. It had been their coy way of bringing him in on operations pertaining to Belfrey. But they really hadn't ever intended on making him look like a good guy even if in reality Rumple was, Weaver could never be. Or could he? "He's going to help us." She stated as she lined up a couple of shot glasses for everyone involved. The whiskey top shelf, of course. After all, her and Rumple would be needing it to stave off their embarassment. Unless he wasn't?

"Am I?" Gold asked in the most Weaver like way possible, his body wanting to turn and leave. However, with how Regina had seemed to act once their eyes met, made him feel just a slight bit better. She, seemingly, was just as hesitant to think on their cursed personas trysts as much as he was. In fact, they both had begged each other on nearly the same number of occaisions.

"Yes. Remember we talked about that..yesterday?" It was the truth. They had. Well their personas had and it all ended with the two of them battling it out as to which would cave first. Which in turn led to an earth shattering finish.

"Right. Yes. I remember now."

Hesitantly she brought her eyes back up to meet his, both settling for a second. Nothing happened. No hint of revolt or hesitation or a memory floating to the surface.

Good. Maybe they could act like adults here and just get past this.

Sliding her hand along the bar as she made her way around to them only proved to send cold chills down her spine and a whimper to escape her lips at the memory of them a week ago, right there. On that counter.

 _Heated skin, rushed fingertips. Roni stating that she had to open the doors in fifteen minutes all the while Weaver chuckled in her ear, a deep seduction of a hum escaping his lips. That was all he said while he hoisted her up onto the bar top, having tugged her free of her jeans already while both of their hands fumbled with his belt, his zipper._

Her mouth watered at the thought as she pushed it away, thanking her lucky stars that no one knew how to read minds.

"Let's move this over here." Rodgers said as he grabbed the shot glasses, giving Henry a glance to see if he intended on joining them.

"In a minute." He said without looking up from his laptop, fingers beating away at the keys while looking through food truck regulations and how exactly to hook up anything inside of it. As he fully intended on doing so.

The three of them moved to sit along the leather couch, all three downing their drinks the instance the fabric squeaked at the pressure. Regina then launched into the idea that Roni had been cooking up for a few days. She had practiced it, knew it inside and out. Her voice fading into the background as she sought out Rumple's eyes. Her skin felt hot, heated at the memories that had wracked her frame from the moment she awoke until now. She couldn't by any means try to approach the subject, especially with everyone here and her voice currently spewing half cooked plans about Victoria that she inwardly hoped would work.

Rumplestiltskin decided that maybe he could hold her gaze, for a time at least. As long as that treacherous appendage of his kept it's cool during the stare down. His lips twitched at the corners, eyes holding hers as he tried to listen to the words spilling from lips in what he could assume was a practiced manner. The warmth of the whiskey had already reached his stomach, his mouth craving another shot of the delicious substance as he watched her mouth halt in their movements. Her body all of a sudden tense, lips in a wanton pout as her eyelashes fluttered. Just then he caught on. The couch. The very one they were all sitting on. Had they fucked on every surface known to man?

Heat rushed to her cheeks as she jumped up out of her seated position, trembling hands running over her shirt as if she intended on straightening out wrinkles that could not be seen. That had been a mistake. Looking at him had been a complete and utter mistake, she knew that now. And from the frigid stance he had taken now as he too had pushed himself off of the memory laced furniature, it seemed as though he knew it too.

They both listened to Wish Hook respond to her plans, trying to add a more structured idea into the mix, just tidying up her original thoughts. Regina refused to meet his eyes at the same time Rumple refused to as well. They instead looked like two people who couldn't stand to be close to one another. Practically putting Wish Hook in between the two of them as if he were the ocean that separated two countries from one another.

Their gaze moved from Wish Hook and onto the floor, staring as if they could burn a hole into it with their eyes.

 _Hushed grunts, whimpering moans as hands sought out skin. Gripping, caressing, kneading as their bodies writhed on the ground in a fevered frenzy. They had managed to go three days without entangling themselves. Most of which had been while he worked his ass off at the station and she tended to the efforts of bringing this city back into the hands of those it deserved to be in. All the while late nights and early mornings did nothing to appease the growing need in their frames to taste, touch, fuck each other into oblivion._

"I'll be outside." Rumple stated, abandoning his empty shot glass as he headed toward the door without a single glance in the direction of Regina.

"I have a lot of work to do." Regina sighed, striding towards the bar and began busying herself with glasses that were indeed already clean but she hoped no one would catch on.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with the two of you?" Rodgers huffed, throwing his hands up in the air in a defeated manner.

"Nothing!" They both called out in unison, furthering their avoidance of the subject. Knowing all too well that they would have to talk about it sooner rather than later.

The End.


End file.
